Misconceptions
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: Kagome is not the girl everyone thought her to be. Will they accept her for what she is or will she be left to wander alone with her unanswered questions? Will she ever find out who she's really meant to be?


**Misconceptions**

 _ **Disclaimer** : I, wolfYLady, own nothing as I am nothing more than a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/ manga, Inuyasha, belongs to its respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!!!! Long live FANFICTION!_

 **Summary: _Kagome is not the girl everyone thought her to be. Will they accept her for what she is or will she be left to wander alone with her unanswered questions._**

 ** _NOTE_** : **As this is non-canon, there is no Kikyo (As of yet!). That means anything and everything she has done is void. As well Kouga has not been introduced to the story.**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Truth_**

Muddled brown eyes swept over the makeshift campsite. Flickering flames illuminated the surrounding area, bathing it in a warm glow that made it possible for those human eyes to see the sleeping forms of her pack. A brown haired woman slept to the left of her nuzzled up against a large golden furred feline, the cat curling around the female's small frame to keep out the cold. Leaning against the felines back, with a blanket draped over him, rest a young man with a golden staff held to his chest. Upwards in the fork of a tree snored a half demon. And nuzzled into her side slept a small fox tyke.

Gently petting the young kitsune's hair, the woman mindlessly worried her bottom lip as she lost herself in thought.

Having been with the group for over a year now, Kagome had done well in the creation of her charade. On some level she had believed her own facade.

So far everyone believed her to live in an alternate world set in the future, and thankfully she'd been able to create a strong enough barrier that allowed only her to pass through. It may have infuriated the inu-hanyou but there was no other option for her. Having it remain open would only cause problems for her and she for one prefered to have it remain sealed forever.

In reality the well had been her prison since childhood where she had floated around aimlessly in an empty void. Driven almost to the point of insanity by her loneliness she created the world where she grew up, creating a mother to love her, a sibling and friends to play with. It had only been thanks to Mistress Centipede that she was freed but even then it had taken almost a year for her memories to come back to her. Though she had only been a child she had been able to retain enough information, although some things were harder to remember as the years had taken their toll on those memories. There wasn't any way for her to know how much time had actually passed when she'd been sealed and even then she didn't know why she had been in the first place.

It was all so confusing and she feared what the others would think of her. How would they take it? She hadn't meant to lie to them, it just kind of happened. Even now she was still trying to piece together the life she had before being kidnapped and then left to die.

Should she try and look for her father? He would probably be able to help her remember but at this point he no doubt thought her dead.

All night she sat there staring into the flames until they were nothing more than bright embers leaving darkness to surround the sleeping group. Hours passed in agonizing silence leaving Kagome to her fragmented memories.

Looking up, the sky began to lighten in a telltale sign of a sunrise. Shades of lavender and blue colored the cloudless sky. Even through the leafy canopy it was a beautiful sight.

"Good morning," a woman sighed. Turning Kagome looked to Sango. She stretched against Kirara who turned her head intent on continuing to sleep.

Unable to speak around the lump in her throat Kagome simply nodded. All she wanted to do was blurt out the truth. She hated lying to her, the girl was like a sister to her.

"Is everything alright Kagome?" it was Miroku, like usual he woke up when Sango did.

Pursing her lips she forced a nod and looked to the smoldering ashes of last nights fire.

"Are you sure? You don't look aright, did you get any sleep last night?" Sango asked while walking over to her.

Lowering her head, dark bangs fell to hide her eyes as she shook her head. Tears swelled up in her eyes to the point she couldn't stop them if they decided to fall, and they did. One after another they rolled down her cheeks, falling to her lap as her shoulders shook.

Sango fell to her knee beside the miko taking her into her arms where she cradled the girl to her chest. She cooed ever so gently while petting her head.

"Please forgive me Sango!" Kagome yelled into the girl's chest her hands gripping the pink fabric of her kimono.

There was a quick shake of her head. "There's nothing to forgive Kagome,"

Kagome nodded her head, "You'll hate me, you all will! I know it!" she cried brokenly. This could very well be the last time Kagome would be with them, her hands gripping the girl that much tighter. She wasn't ready to say goodbye, they were all she had; they were her family.

Miroku slowly approached, Sango shifting worried chestnut eyes at him. Placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder he hummed. "We could never hate you Kagome,"

Waking up beside her, teal eyes turned worriedly up toward his mother figure. Still hazy from sleep the kit let slip how he felt for her. "What's wrong mama?"

Kagome stiffened as did the others, all looking at the kitsune as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Why are your eyes blue?" He asked leaning forward with narrowed eyes.

Forced to look away by a jerk of her chin she was met with Sango and Miroku looking at her with narrowed eyes before both widened. "They are blue!" Sango exclaimed. In fact they were bright sapphire in color.

Kagome forcefully looked away, once again hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Oi! Why 're you all just standin' around!? We need to get goin'!" Inuyasha yelled from behind but the three kept looking at Kagome as if they hadn't heard him.

"What's going on Kagome?" Sango asked softly, the worry evident in her voice.

She couldn't not tell them now.

"I'm not human," she confessed in a rush of air.

"What 're ya talkin' 'bout wench?" Inuyasha snapped, eyes narrowing at his friend only for Sango to fire a threatening glare in his direction.

Tension in the group had been mounting for some time now, most caused by the half-breed and his lack of reasoning -in Sango's opinion anyway.

Looking up at her friends turned family she allowed them to see her change. Once muddled brown eyes were now a bright shade of every changing sapphires framed by thick black lashes. Dark brown shifted to ebony black as the now raven color took its place upon the waves of her thigh lengthed hair. A single wavy stripe marked each of her cheeks in a deep jade coloring. Another mark, hidden by her hair also appeared in black upon her brow, just barely as big as quarter, rest a thin crescent moon with four wavy points, each separate and opposite of the other almost like a diamond around the crescent. Other changes appeared just as quickly, fangs took place of once rounded canines, ears grew to a point, sharp claws took the place of round human nails and a tail appeared; this hidden by her kimono.

There was nothing but silence, Kagome's heart breaking as the seconds drowned on. "I told you you'd hate me," she ducked her head, what was she going to do?

Everyone stared at the girl owlishly, a state of shock and betrayal gripping the three older members of the group. Whereas Shippo couldn't understand how this could be bad. In fact he was filled with joy: Kagome could be his mama forever.

Shippo leaned forward, his nose almost twitching as he sniffed around Kagome. At first all he could smell was her sweet aroma of vanilla, raspberries and rain but the longer and closer he got the more he could smell the magic intertwined with her scent. He couldn't place it, he'd never smelt something like this before. It was almost canine in smell but it didn't have the potency for him to confirm.

"What kind of demon are you?" he asked still sniffing her.

"I-I don't know," she whispered almost brokenly.

"What do ya mean, ya don't know?" Inuyasha growled with narrowed eyes. To this point he had always trusted Kagome, more than anyone else, and it was like a huge slap in the face that she wouldn't trust him with this. He'd never turn her away for being a demon just as she had never turned him away for being a half-demon.

"I was very little when I was sealed in the well, I only started to remember things til recently and even then it's only bits and pieces," there was a whimper and she bowed her head once more. She felt so helpless.

"How old were you exactly?" Sango asked curiously. If Kagome was a child and is now a fully matured demon it would make sense.

Closing her eyes Kagome thought back until she saw a smiling ebony face and green eyes. It was as if she were looking through a thick fog, everything was muddy and clouded. But she knew this woman, this was her tutor. She was tall with tight blonde curls that bounced around her face and her bright gold and green eyes that looked so much like emeralds. Her funny clothing consisting of a creamy blouse stopping under her breasts, showing her toned stomach, and high waisted jean shorts. ** _"Happy Birthday kiddo! Let's go on an adventure for your 75th!"_** She chirped with her foreign sultry accent. There were few things she could really remember but her tutor was the one that she remembered easest. And the fact that she had been the elemental demon of time.

"The last birthday I celebrated was my 75th year,"

Sango's eyes widened that was equal to a 4 year old, and with how old Kagome looked she would peg her as around 300. Although she was hurt, in fact she was feeling betrayed, but if she was so young it would be somewhat understandable.

"What happened?"

Closing her eyes she thought back.

 _"Tutor, Tutor Amari! Look at all the flowers!" a little girl of what looked to be four chippered happily. Waves of raven hair bouncing around a pale face and large innocent sapphire eyes._ _She ran ahead of the woman in charge of watching her. Her pale pink kimono standing out among the tall green grass. Kagome danced around the meadow, her hands playing with the wildflowers. Looking back she could see her tutor sitting against the well housed in the meadow._

" _Yes, they're quit beautiful little princess!"_

 _Kagome crossed her arms with a pout. "I'm not a princess,"_

" _Only the daughter of one the lords-s-s," the male voice broke the playfulness of the atmosphere. Turning a serpent emerged from the shadows, silver green scales wrapped taut around a slender figure._

" _Kagome get over here!" Before Kagome could even move the serpent was upon her, gripping her arm and holding a knife to her throat._ _Whimper she looked to her Tutor for help._

 _"Amari,"_ _Green eyes narrowed, her hand gripping her sword._

" _I would think twic-c-e elemental, we have you s-s-surounded," he hissed as several other demons stepped forward. "Walk away and you won't be harmed,"_

" _I don't think so snake!" Rushing forth Amari charged the snake._ _Others jumped in her way only to be cut down by her blade, any who could evade the blades first swing were not so lucky as to side step the others._ _The tip of the knife dug into Kagome's neck making the young girl cry out in pain as blood trailed down the gleaming blade._

 _Amari turned, the distraction working so that others could tackle her to the ground. Throwing her weapon to the side they pinned her there._ _"Think wis-s-s-ely elemental! Is-s-s-s-s this-s-s-s girls-s-s life really worth ris-s-s-s-king your own?"_

 _Green eyes met blue._

Kagome shook her head, she couldn't piece back that memory. There was just a chunk of it missing and it worried her. What happened to Amari?

"And then I fell into the well, things are really blurry," Kagome sighed, having summarized the events leading to what she called her imprisonment.

"Then how come the jewel was in your body? What if she isn't really Kagome?" Inuyasha growled his hand tight on his sword. "What if this is some twisted trick planned by Naraku?!"

Sango looked over to Miroku. "He does have a point,"

Kagome's eyes widened in horror, her blood running cold. They were going to kill her?

Shippo jumped in front of her, propping himself on her lap while releasing a low growl. "How could you possibly think that!?" He yelled before throwing his arms around her neck. "This is Kagome! If she were a puppet of Naraku's she'd have tried to kill us by now!"

Miroku hummed looking back at Sango. "He does have a point,"

"But what 'bout the jewel?"

"It's possible that while Kagome was locked away in the well she had come to possess it there. The gods work in mysterious ways afterall," Miroku mulled over with a hand on his chin, his eyes narrowed as he thought over the situation.

"What do ya mean?"

"I don't know much on the topic but what if the well is a portal: one that leads to other worlds, or times. And without one capable of using it, perhaps Kagome was stuck in between worlds. This would actually be limbo, a place where gods could actively manipulate things, or better yet a being or person, to change the world how they see fit. It wouldn't be hard for them to obtain the Shikon as Kikyo had it burned with her taking it into the afterlife with her where it then came into the control of the gods. Even if desired I am unsure that even the gods would destroy the jewel, it must be done by a mortal as it was created by a mortal soul," Miroku explained a hand to his chin the entirety of his explanation. His eyes narrowed and glazed as he thought on the possibilities. He believed this person because he could feel it was Kagome, they had her same aura and he sensed no lie.

"Then what should we do?" Inuyasha looked to Miroku and all three looked to Kagome.

"We help her," Sango interjected. "Kagome has helped all of us with our problems at one point or another, why can't we help her with this? Maybe we can find out who she really is?" Kagome perked up, tears still in her eyes as she looked at the woman who had become like a sister to her.

"What about the jewel shards?"

Miroku sighed turning violet eyes to Inuyasha with a pinned look. "We have most of the jewel, and what we don't have Naraku does. If he wants the jewel he'll have to come to us,"

The half-demon thought about it for a second before yellow-gold eyes brightened before turning his back to them with his arms crossed. "I guess that could work, but I still don't trust her,"

Sapphire eyes turned down. She would likely need to talk to him in private and apologize, if anything she should have gone to him. "I'm sorry,"

"You'll have to do more than that to get me to forgive you!" He glared at her from the corner of his eye, her heart breaking at the sight. He hadn't looked at her like that since they first met when he thought of her as Kikyo and then Kikyo's reincarnation. "Besides I'm still not sure if I can even trust you,"

"I know what I did was wrong, I should have told you when these memories started coming back to me,"

There was silence before he sat next to her, his arms crossed and hands in his sleeves. "When did they?"

Worrying her lip she pondered not telling him, but gave up on the idea, it would only make things worse. Her eyes fell to the ground guiltily. "Five months ago,"

"That long!" He growled making her jump fearfully.

"I thought I was going crazy when they started! What was I supposed to tell you? I was having strange dreams and remembering things I shouldn't know, thought the well was acting up too. You would have thought me crazy as well,"

"So? If somethings wrong you should have told me, I promised to protect you! You should have trusted me enough to know I would never have turned my back on you!" Hurt flashed in his eyes. Sango and Miroku looked at each other only to back away feeling the tension between the two.

Shippo, although feeling he should leave, stayed. "Inuyasha don't pick on Kagome, she feels bad enough as it is!"

"Shut up!" he growled flashing his fangs.

"No! I'm sure she only did it out of love, sure she may have feared what we'd think but most of all she wouldn't have wanted us to worry! You know that!"

"Shippo," she cooed gently making him turn to look at her with his large jade eyes.

"I know you'd never want to hurt any of us," his small hands coming to caress her cheeks. "I know who you are, your Kagome,"

Kagome took him into her arms kissing the crown of his head. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Hn quiet being so gross you two,"

Without looking a soft mutter of " ** _sit_** " forced the half-demon to slam face first into the ground.

"That's Kagome all right," Miroku couldn't help but hum and nod in agreement with Sango. The two than began to bicker as as if nothing had changed.

 _ **wolfYLady** : And there you go a new twist on an old story of mine, taken down years ago. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please leave a review telling me what you think because I would love to hear from you guys._


End file.
